I Fell for You, Everyday
by GoldWins
Summary: Sasuke mengucapkan bagaimana isi hatinya kepada Hinata, sepenuhnya./ "Sasuke-kun" "Hn" "I adore you" Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium kekasihnya dengan lembut. Dunia seakan terhenti dalam hatinya./RnR?/Drabble-sequel dari Sunday Morning.


"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Hn"_

"_I adore you"_

_Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium kekasih hatinya dengan lembut. Dunia seakan terhenti dalam hatinya._

* * *

_**"I fell for you, everyday"**_

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya. If you copy this fiction, L will write your name in his Death Note :p  
**

**Happy Reading, RnR please! ^.^)/**

* * *

_Menutup mata, kaulah yang terakhir kali aku lihat._

_Membuka mata, kaulah yang pertama kali aku sentuh._

_Setiap hari, Hinata._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Sasuke-kun", ucap Hinata mengguncangkan badan suaminya pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, sudah pagi. Bangunlah"

Sasuke terbangun. Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan. Aroma lavender menusuk hidungnya. Aroma favorit Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi, Hinata", Sasuke menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Kau bilang ada rapat di kantor, kan Sasuke-kun? Nanti kau terlambat"

"Aku tidak akan bangun"

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?", Hinata kembali mengguncangkan badan suaminya.

"Aku belum merasakan buah cherri"

Buah cherri? Baru Hinata mengerti.

Ia mengecup dengan lembut pipi suaminya itu. Sebegitu manjanya kah Sasuke terhadap sebuah _morning kiss?_

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Merasa tidak puas sebenarnya. Ia melihat Hinata tersenyum sembari keluar dari kamar mereka.

_Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sasuke tengah duduk di ayunan di halaman rumah mereka. Memeluk wanitamu sembari dia membaringkan kepalanya di atas bahumu, tidakkah kau merasa itu hal yang indah?

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Hinata'"?

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah sering mengatakannya", Hinata mempautkan bibirnya.

_Benar-benar menggemaskan_, batin Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sering membuktikannya", lawan Sasuke sarkastik.

Hinata mendesah pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya"

Terdiam selama beberapa menit, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Hinata.."

"Hm"

"Tidak penting aku katakan aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Tidak penting aku katakan aku merindukanmu atau tidak. Cinta itu tidak sebanyak aku mengucapkannya. Tidak sebanyak aku mengirimu pesan setiap harinya. Tapi bagaimana aku membuktikannya, memperlakukanmu sebagai satu-satunya di hatiku. Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat"

Hinata terperangah. Jarang sekali bukan, pria Uchiha ini berkata-kata panjang lebar dan juga romantis? Ada apa? Malaikat sedang duduk di hatinya, mungkin saja.

Sasuke terus menatap langit, dan Hinata tetap menatapnya. Sasuke serius dengan perkataannya itu. Dia tidak pernah main-main. Hinata tau itu.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku?"

Kembali, Sasuke menatap langit malamnya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak tau kenapa dan aku juga tidak tau bagaimana. Aku hanya.. jatuh cinta padamu"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"_I adore you_"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata"

Untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. Ia mencium kening Hinatanya. Mereka berdua menutup mata. Bulan seakan tersenyum melihat kedua anak manusia ini. Bumi berputar perlahan bahkan seakan ingin berhenti.

_Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata._

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang membaca berkas-berkas yang harus dia tandatangani di kantornya. Wajahnya yang serius itu pemandangan yang sungguh sangat mengagumkan. Kursi besar hitam menjadi tempatnya bersandar sesekali saat matanya mulai lelah sampai tiba-tiba-

"SASUKEEEEEE"

Sasuke menatap pintu itu dan ya tentu saja, pria rambut durian itu. Teman lamanya yang berisik.

"Diam!", sahut Sasuke kelam.

Naruto tersenyum lima jari seperti biasanya. Sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang dingin itu. Dan baru hari ini ia bisa pulang ke Jepang setelah tur ke beberapa negara di Eropa. Entah bagaimana Naruto bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal saat ini. Sasuke kadang bosan melihatnya di televisi.

Mereka berdua bercerita yang hanya ditanggapi seadanya oleh Sasuke karena sedang sibuk mengurusi berkas-berkasnya. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya teralih pada satu pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Dia sehat, kan?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak memberinya makan?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Sasuke."

"Kau.. benar-benar mencintainya, ya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa Naruto masih menyimpan perasaan pada Hinatanya?

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menjawab-

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hari dimana aku tidak mencintainya"

Beginikah Sasuke? Sedalam itu kah dia mencintai Hinata? Naruto hanya bisa terperangah dan tersenyum.

_Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata._

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bersandar di punggung ranjangnya ditemani Hinata dalam pelukannya sambil membaca buku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku terkadang penasaran"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau bisa memberikan satu hal penting padaku, apa itu?"

Sasuke terdiam seperti biasanya. Sedang berpikir kah dia atau memang pertanyaan itu tidak penting baginya?

Tapi Hinata tetap menatap Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke menutup bukunya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu mataku"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa mata? Aku sudah punya, kok. Bahkan lebih indah dari matamu", ucapnya sembari tertawa.

"Karena dengan begitu kau akan mampu melihat dirimu sendiri melalui pandanganku dan tau betapa istimewanya kau di mataku."

Lagi. Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat panjang romantis itu dengan serius dan tetap bisa membuat Hinata terperangah.

Hinata biasanya akan langsung mencium pipi Sasuke. Sebagai balasan atas perkataan Sasuke. Tapi kali ini dia menjawab.

"Sasuke-kun.. Ketika aku bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu, kau hanya tersenyum. Dan aku mengerti kenapa kau tersenyum"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tau aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

_Setiap hari, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata. _

_Ketika aku bilang aku mencintaimu, percayalah. _

_Dengan mencintaimu, setiap pagi terasa berharga untuk bangun._

_Aku jatuh cinta padamu._

**OWARI**

.

.

.

_When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew –William Shakespare_

* * *

_._

_._

**P.S : Saya kembali dengan fiksi tujuh ratus kata yang sebenarnya tidak jelas ini. Bosen ya? Gomen :( **** Anda boleh berkomentar apa saja kok seperti biasanya. Ini sequel dari **_**Sunday Morning**_** ya walau agak ngaur sih. Tapi ya bagaimana. Kata-kata romantis itu semua berputar-putar di otak saya. Hahahahaha. Saya boleh minta reviewnya? (: Tuhan berkati. **


End file.
